My Story
by TeenageConspiracy
Summary: My name is Cameron Jessica Summers, Cj for short. I have a story for you. One about a man I once knew. One who had the most amazing adventures. Full of twists and turns. And most importantly running.


**I had this chapter up earlier and I finally looked at what it looked like on Fanfic. I didn't like the big long paragraphs that seemed unappealing. I have a hard time reading chapters like that. So hopefully I fixed it. **

My name is Cameron Jessica Summers, Cj for short. I have a story for you. One about a man I once knew. One who had the most amazing adventures. Full of twists and turns. And most importantly running. I never knew his name. Not once did he utter it to me. I questioned this nameless man shrouded in mystery, but one look in his old eyes made me trust him. He called himself the Doctor. I saw the hurt and pain he tried to hide. The first time I ever met him he had saved my life. That story is irrelevant. The story I have for you is of my one and only adventure with the man. After he saved me he promised me one adventure. One and then back home for me. He kept his promise of only one adventure.

We had arrived in London one year in the future. It was a chilly night and the Doctor gave me his jacket to keep warm. He was aiming for Pompeii one year before volcano day. The Doctor mumbled something about 'always being taken where needed'. A crash came from an alley way not far from us. We had raced to see what it was. That was when our adventure started. We came upon a very pale man slouched over another. The pale one looked up at us. His purple eyes shining in the moonlight as blood dripped from his mouth. He hissed and large wings exploded from his back and he disappeared into the night sky. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and examined the area. I stepped out of the alley and looked into the night sky. I saw three large creatures like the one we just saw flying away from us. The Doctor walked up next to looking into the sky. He told me that thing was a distant relative of something he faced before. That these we different from those though. He smiled down to me and said, 'And the adventure starts'. He grabbed my hand and ran.

We ran in the direction those creatures where flying. The Doctor's sonic leading the way. We came across and old theatre that had boarded up windows. The theatre had been abandoned since I was a little girl. We entered. No fear in our hearts of what was to come. It seemed empty. Every room. Every hall. Empty. That was, until we got to the basement.

The creatures seemed asleep, and was hanging upside down on the ceiling. We silently walked down the hall until we cam upon a door. Inside had a man. Simply that. Well he seemed that way. He just sat in a chair dead center of the room. He was dressed in all black and was drinking a glass of wine. He had the same purple eyes as those creatures. The Doctor started the conversation. Yet again it is irrelevant to this story. They talked about the most simplest things. The weather, sports, the creatures behind us. He told us the truth though. The were just passing through. The were traveling back to there home planet but needed a rest.

The Doctor gave him a week to leave before he intervened. He didn't like the idea of them killing people. As we walked down the hallway the man said, 'Goodnight C.j. We'll meet again soon time traveler.'. If I had known fully what he meant I don't know if I would stay and fight or run and never stop. I know what I would do now though.

We walked back to the TARDIS, stopping a few of those creatures from killing people along the way. We walk passed a house that I now know the importance of. When I looked at the house I saw a curtain fall turning out the light from the night world. We reached the TARDIS just as the sun started coming up. We went seven days into the future. Yet again it is a cold night and we head straight for the theatre. The walk there seemed normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. We walked pass that house again. Now the curtains are got and a for sale sign sits in the yard. At the theatre we walked straight to the basement. There was no creature anywhere. We reach the door where the man was and there was a note attached to the door. 'Here you go Doctor. We are gone. Farewell Ms timetraveler. Doctor, take a walk around the cemetary.'.

We were confused but walked there anyway. No idea what we were looking for though. It didn't take us long to find what the man had left us. On a grave there was a rose. Far from a normal one. It was blue and the petals were made of fire. The Doctor picked up the rose and looked at the tombstone. 'She died when we first came here last week. Poor girl. He probably killed her. I wonder why she was important enough for us to come here. Also wonder why they put the time of death with it.' I finally took a look at the name. I froze. The air in my lungs left my body and became so cold. The tombstone reads,

'Cameron Jessica Summers. June 15, 1994- October 4, 2012 4:12am'.

I ask the Doctor to take me home. My first and only adventure was over. It was simple.

We got back to my time and I gave him a hug. He offered to take me on another adventure. I couldn't do it though. Before our adventure I had found a book sitting on his control panel. I asked him about it and he told me it was of his last adventure with this last companions. He read me the book. He explained why River's hand had to be broken. Because it was read. Set in stone. I knew that it had happened with me as well. I could have ran right then and there. Grabbed my Bowtie Boy's hand and ran. Ran with that very cool bowtie, because after all bowties are cool. I chose to stay though. I didn't want to add to his hidden pain. He barely knows me. I know he will figure out who I am for as I sit here that man sits across from me. He just sat down from peeking out the window at my slightly younger self. Now I know that is place is important. I moved here three months after the Doctor left.

The man promised to take this story and pass it on. I know he plans to give it to the Doctor. So read very carefully Doctor. When I was younger I use to stare at the stars and feel so small and insignificant. I wanted to make a difference. I longed to explore the sky, the stars, the worlds beyond what I can see. You let me know it was possible. That if I grabbed your hand and ran I could have. Thank you for that Doctor. Do me a favor. Run. Don't stop. Never stop. Never give up. Never forget. Move on. Be happy. Don't blame yourself for not saving me. I could have ran with you. I chose not to though. If you got to know me this would have been harder. I dream of you. You and the stars. That wonderful blue box that isn't what it appears to be. I have dreamed of a rose, a runaway bride, a women who walked the earth, and two ponds. I don't know what those dreams mean. Maybe you do Doctor.

It's now 4:11am. I'm sorry Doctor. My Bowtie Boy. Bowties will always be cool.

My name is Cameron Jessica Summers and my time with the Doctor was short but magical. The man approaches me now. A smile with sharp gleaming teeth graces his face. Now he's behind me. I'm to scared to stop typing. I don't want this story to end. My story. Thank you my Bowtie Boy. His teeth touch me neck and hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sorry Doctor. See you soon. Yours truly. J.S.W


End file.
